creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Norm Bear (Creative Thoughts)
King Norm Bear, commonly referred as Norm, is a polar bear who is the king of the Arctic. When he was born, Norm had a gift to speak, dance, and emote like a human, which he inherited from his grandfather. Norm's grandfather use to be the king of the Arctic before being captured by Mr. Greene, which was pass down to Norm's father, after ruining Mr. Greene's plans of building condos in the Arctic, his father stepped down and crowned his son as the king. When Norm traveled to New York City, he discovered Mr. Greene is planning to build condos in the Arctic and is responsible for his grandfather's disappearance as he's holding him captive. With the help of child prodigy, Olympia Brightly, Norm was able to earn the trust, loyalty, and popularity of the citizens of New York City. After exposing Mr. Greene and sinking the condos on the boat, Norm became well beloved by the public. Norm is the husband of Elizabeth, the father of three bear cubs, the grandson of his grandfather, the first former king of the Arctic, the older brother of Stan, the brother-in-law of Stan's unnamed wife, and son of his father, the second former king of the Arctic, and mother, the former queen of the Arctic. When he, his family, friends, and the animals of the Arctic were genetically mutated, they pledged their loyalty to the Young Family. Background Official Bio :Norm is an atypical polar bear in his 30’s. He is destined to be future king of the arctic yet lacks the traditional necessities. Traits that are typically only found in humans, Norm possesses. He speaks, dances, and emotes like a real human being. He is forced to determine whether these traits are a gift or a curse. Physical Appearance Norm is a large, portly polar bear. Like all polar bears, his fur is completely white. His eyes are teal and has a black nose. Gallery NormMascotCostumeGreeneHomes.jpg|Norm and his three lemming friends wearing costumes providing by Mr. Greene. NormofthenorthKingNorm.png Personality Norm is unlike any other polar bear, he's kind, gentle, and compassionate. When destined to be future king, Norm's father expects him to follow the simple tradition; hunt, sleep, and lead. Norm is none of those qualities. Norm has this gift to speak like human and can emote like one, he inherited from his grandfather. At first, Norm thought his gift was a curse given he can't hunt like all polar bears resulting in being humiliated in numerous failed attempts and being mocked for it, but overtime he'd grown to use it as Norm used his gift to save the Arctic. Because of this, it also brings the compassionate side of his personality, stating that human tendencies had "taken over his body", one of his notable features is his passion for dancing. Norm's compassion and friendly attitude makes him likeable, though not much at the Arctic but the people of New York City. His popularity started when Norm stopped Mr. Greene's "outburst", gain fame on Tamecia's show by exploiting them to dance, show Pablo a video on Mr. Greene's flash drive about him and Klubeck's corruptness, and became well beloved by the citizens of New York City when he exposed Mr. Greene's scheme. Also, because of Norm's gift to emote like a human, he developed some odd traits such as making his lemming friends cover the ice he slipped on with caution tape during a failed hunt in front of Elizabeth, wanted one of the lemmings to sign a release as he wanted Norm to stop on him and after doing it, he thought he killed him prompting him to take Socrates down with him, and after coming out of the shower in a model condo of Greene Homes, he got embarrassed when a towel he has on fell off when two of Mr. Greene's henchmen entered. Another one of Norm's qualities is his determination, at first, because of the Arctic animals thinking he was a joke, he was pessimistic, but after some encouragement from Socrates and Elizabeth, Norm ventured to New York City. He, along with Socrates, also believed his grandfather left for a reason while rest of the Arctic think he left them on purpose. Norm is loyal towards his home, his family, and friends. Even the Arctic doubted his awareness of the model condo of Greene Homes, Norm remained faithful to them, even to his grandfather, despite the latter telling him to leave him to save his home to which Norm replied he is home. His loyalty extended to his friends who are human, such as Vera and Olympia, he even made Pablo promise to take good care of them, Given his bulky physique, Norm is quite clumsy yet proven proven to quite agile as well. Despite his kind and compassionate nature, Norm is not above getting violent and being aggressive as he got frustrated a couple times. When hiding from Mr. Greene's henchmen, he punched one of them after both of them got into a fight with an actor in a polar suit who they thought was real. Also, Norm didn't hesitated to act on his instincts on how polar bears do, however, he only did it to intimidate others as he roared a few times; once in a room full of actors in polar costumes, twice at Mr. Greene, once for when he called him "Norma" and again in frustration for succeeding in selling the Arctic, and once more at Pablo and the investors only to get their attention and making them realize he's a real polar bear. Norm is smart and clever. He sabotage the production on the Arctic, and as he went to New York City, he decided to pose as a mascot for Greene Homes given his gift, as the citizens thought he was an actor in a polar bear suit, even getting an actual actor to take his place in the model home which was monitored. He's not above being tricky as he let Mr. Greene thinks he has to work at a Coca-Cola company into letting him keep his job and letting him stay in the modeled home. He's also somewhat resourceful, he used the teeth of his lemming friends to climb Greene Homes to Mr. Greene's office. As a bear, Norm proven to have an appetite, though, he does favor specific foods he heard and/or never tried before. Before deciding to go, Norm heard New York has good pizza and eaten a plate of live pufferpish Chef Kozawa brought to him. After his family and Arctic friends heard about Norm's journey, he proved his father wrong, Norm became king after his father announced that they need a leader who "feels, speaks, and always fights for the Arctic". Relationships |-|Family= Elizabeth Cubs Parents Grandfather Stan |-|The Arctic= Socrates The Arctic Lemmings |-|New York City= Olympia Brightly Vera Brightly Mr. Greene Councilwoman Klubeck Pablo Laurence Chef Kozawa Tamecia Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Natural Abilities Polar Bear Physiology *'Animal Strength' *'Arctic Adaption' **'Cold Immunity' *'Claws' *'Sharp Teeth' *'Animal Endurance' *'Camouflage' *'Animal Agility' *'Animal Speed' *'Animal Stamina' Evolved Inhuman Trivia *According to the official website, Norm is in his 30's during the film. *According to Olympia, Norm weighs approximately 500 kilograms. *According to Norm, he first discovered his ability to talk to humans at the age of 13 during health class. *Norm developed his own dance style called the Arctic Shake. **Norm stated because of this dance he puts "soul" in "winter solstice". **According to Norm, he did the Arctic Shake for Stan's bachelor party. *When Norm entered Greene Homes' for the audition, Janet, Mr. Greene's receptionist, called him Travolta, referencing John Travolta. *When Norm was pretending to quit Greene Homes to look for another "job", he stated "some guy from a cola company approached him at Kozawa's" and "said they needed a bear for a holiday thing", referencing the commercial, Northern Lights, in which polar bears watch the aurora borealis and drink bottles of Coca-Cola. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Males Category:Bears Category:Polar Bears Category:Fathers Category:Grandsons Category:Siblings Category:Kings Category:Brothers Category:Animated Characters Category:Leaders Category:Sons Category:Royalty Category:Wild Animals Category:Mascots Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Norm of the North Characters Category:Princes Category:Nobility Category:Husbands Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Splash Entertainment Characters Category:Lovers